


Disney World is for the Living

by iamstupid



Series: The End of the World Doesn’t Mean The End of Us [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Dark Comedy, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Pre-Relationship, half-crack half-angst half-pining, no beta we die like men, two bros chillin on an interstate five feet apart cause they’re not gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamstupid/pseuds/iamstupid
Summary: George was promised Disney World before the apocalypse and he’s willing to die for it,Dream thinks.Yikes.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The End of the World Doesn’t Mean The End of Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842145
Comments: 6
Kudos: 246





	Disney World is for the Living

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally based off of https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231173 this fic by @ussva. I just wanted to do a zombie au with these boys I’m sorry for stealing the Disney idea. Btw there’s another zombie AU Dreamnotfound fic- with multiple chapters?? Check it out??: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198933/chapters/61072903
> 
> Also I have no idea if I’ll ever write about this again hehehe  
> EDIT: Wrote about it again, also changed the link 😳

“Okay, hear me out, Dream. We go to Disney-“

“No.”

I didn’t even finish what I was saying-“

“Well, the answer is no, we’re not going to Disney World.” Dream says matter of factly, scraping his hunting knife against the curb. Considering the whole end of the world thing they had to find a physical, real map, they decided to sit outside of the small Floridian shop along the Interstate as they plan their route.

“We were going to go to Disney World before this all happened.” replies the Brit, crossing out said location on the map in red marker. 

“Yeah, well, that was before zombies were a thing, George.”

“There wouldn’t be any lines, at least.”

Dream sputters laughing, “You-You’re horrible-“

“Okay, but there wouldn’t!” says George, sounding far more defensive than he meant to. Dream doesn’t seem to mind, though, so he keeps staring at the map and trying to plan what to do.

The blonde touches the tip of his knife with his index finger, satisfied with the way it draws blood. “We should get out of the Orlando area. Too many zombies, too many people.”

George sighs, “But we would miss Disney Land.”

“Disney World, George.”

“Okay, whatever, they’re literally the same thing.” the Brit argues, crossing off Disney World again from the map. He starts drawing an arrow upward into Georgia, then pauses. “What about the west coast?”

“What about it?” asks Dream.

“Do you want to go?”

He shrugs. “If you want to, George. It’s not like we can head back to my apartment.”

That’s a very true statement, because Dream’s apartment complex is currently full of undead. They had to sneak out, and even then that required fighting, something both aren’t too happy to do in the first place.

Those were people, after all. He tries not to think about it too much. George doesn’t seem to want to either, because he seems focused on going everywhere he wanted pre-outbreak.

“I want to see LA.”

“I’m sure it’s not as cool if everyone’s.. y’know.” Dream continues sharpening his knife.

The words leave a sour taste in both of their mouths; perhaps the concept of death isn’t something to talk about. Given the whole state of the world Dream wouldn’t be surprised if everyone they knew was dead. He pushes his blade against the rocks harder, trying to focus on what he’s doing with his hands rather than his thoughts.

Sapnap could be dead. His family could be dead. Sylvee could be dead. Bad could be dead. It’s a rather demoralizing cycle of thoughts, so Dream has been avoiding them as much as possible. He keeps pushing forward, fighting for the two of then and playing smart while George plays safe. It works. They’re still alive now, at least.

“... You’re probably right. What if we saw the Grand Canyon?”

Dream considers. “We’d need to hotwire a car, first. I don’t know how to do that.”

“Hm. Neither do I,” mumbles George, writing a to-do list in the corner. He sets the first goal as ‘SURVIVE!!!’ and then the second as ‘learn to hotwire a car.’ Maybe they’ll get to it eventually.

“.. We should try to find Sap in Texas.”

George doesn’t respond for a long moment. Dream wants to mentally kick himself for being unable to move on from that thought; they need to survive. Find food, water, shelter, anything to keep on going. Making sure they’re alive comes first.

But his best friend? Someone he’s spent a good half his life with? Even if it hurts to think about, Dream needs hope that he’ll be alive, because just surviving is getting hard.

That’s how they’ve operated for the past few months. They fight for each other and that’s absolutely it because any more is risking it. Now that they only have each other, adding and losing one would make things harder. 

Perhaps Sapnap IS the one exception. The three of them were and still are best friends, and it would feel like betrayal to leave him for their own safety. But that all depends on if Sapnap is alive, and Dream doesn’t want to bet and face the consequences. 

“Let’s set it as a detour to the Grand Canyon.” George murmurs to himself, putting another note in the corner about it. 

Dream doesn’t comment. He instead scans the perimeter for undead, nervous after not hearing anything for a good moment. No groans, no dragging, just dead silence. He wasn’t sure how he didn’t notice before, but it’s definitely worrying.

“... We should get going, George.”

One of George’s eyebrows raise quizzically as he glances in Dream’s direction. “We just got here.”

“Look, I know you won’t believe me, but I’m getting a bad feeling.” replies Dream, chewing on his bottom lip. Dead silence is never good. It means their voices might’ve carried farther than they should’ve, or everything in the area is dead and not reanimated. Either way the silence makes him uneasy, and they’ve been tracking a horde that’s been following them for awhile... “Just listen.”

They sit completely quiet for a good ten seconds before George starts to fold up the map. “Let’s work on it on the way, Dream.”

Thankful his traveling companion felt the bad vibes, Dream helps him fold up the map and repack some of the things George took out, like the markers. Then he hears it, of course. A sort of groan that carries like a hundred voices.

Dream’s head whips in both directions to try and find the source of the noise, and oh boy does he find it. A horde of zombies is appearing from the other side of the road maybe a mile or two down, mowing anything in it’s path. Dream fumbles with his knife as he packs George’s things up faster. “We have to move, dude, c’mon-“

George notices too and thankfully quickens his pace before slinging his pack around his back. “Let’s go.” 

The two set out away from the horde, speed walking far down the road. They were lucky enough to pick an Interstate; it’ll carry them pretty far down the road until detours will have to be made, but that’s just life. What matters now is survival, and maybe finding Sapnap.

They walk in silence, though. George always does a good job with filling the quiet even if it is a little inconsistent, but not this time. Dream misses it. 

“So.. no Disney World.” George says, readjusting the straps of his backpack after a few minutes go by. He’s staring ahead of them like the road killed his dog, cold and distant. 

Dream takes a moment to think of what to respond. He gets it. He gets why George is angry. The world isn’t exactly fair, and them leaving only further proves that point. 

The problem is he WANTS it to be easy for George. He wants the older to relax like he deserves, he wants him to be happy. Dream can’t give that to him because of the apocalypse. If they were in another life, maybe, but now? All they have is each other and some vague hope of seeing other people again.

“No, probably not.” the blonde murmurs, glancing behind them.

George doesn’t answer and so Dream doesn’t, either. Their conversation ends way before it even began, but they keep walking. If not to get away from the horde behind them, then to get away from Orlando. If not Orlando, then Florida. If not Florida, then getting away from everyone. If not from everyone, just to make sure they’ll be okay.

Life isn’t fair, but he sure as hell will try to make it be.


End file.
